zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Roan Terran
Pending Points *'Minor:' 1 *'Moderate:' 2+1 Item *'Major:' 2+2 Item Condition *'Verified:' __/__/2012 **'Wounds': -3 bloodloss **'Hours:' 24+4/24 **'Stamina:' 31/31 ***Regen: 19/Day **'Mana:' 1/1 ***Regen: 9/Day Skills (Add and remove sections and slots for skills as they are earned.) Attributes *Agility(+): +10 *Endurance(++): +22(10/11) *Stamina(+): +31 (0/13) *Perception(++): +10 (5/7) *Learning(*): +19 (1/11) **Training(+): +31(1/13) *Mana(*): +1(0/5) Combat *Armor Training(+): +30(0/13) *Assault Rifle(+): +17(0/8) Constructive *Firearms(+): +5 Survival *Stealth(+): 20(0/9) Psi-Techs *Telekinesis(++): +10(1/7) *Telepathy(+): +5(0/4) Perks *'???' (+30 Stamina) **-1 Hour of sleep required a night. *'Full-Armor Training' (+30 Training) **1/3rd of Armor synergies into training rolls. Flaws *'Flaw Name' **Flaw Effect Items Equipment *'Head:'Spectre Helmet *'Body: '''Dragon Skin Level 3 *'Arms: ' *'Feet:' *'Pack:' *'Belt: Spectre Belt *'''Othr: *'Othr:' *'Acc1: '''Roan's Pocket Watch *'Acc2:' Weapons *M4A1(*+): 50(+5)/3/+20; -5 Recoil; Rapid Fire (AoE 5, costs 10 rounds); 30/30 current mag; (5.56), 30 round mag **Attachment: (+) Silencer +7 Lethality **Special: -15 Leth AoE 5 **Fine Tuned: +3 Accuracy, -3 Lethality (0/3) *USP45(=): 60/2/+0; -5 Recoil .45ACP; 12+1/12 Current Mag; (.45), 12 Round Mag **Attachment: **Special: *Longsword(+): 50/2/+5; -5 Heavy *Springfield M14(++): 35/2/+15; -5 Recoil; 20/20 Current Mag; (7.62), 20 round mag **Attachment: Scope(+) +7 Accuracy, -5 Exotic, +7 Range **Attachment: Strap(=) -1 unit when not equipped *Dart Machine Gun(+): 150/3/+5; 10/??? current Mag; (Darts) Armor *(Body)'Dragon Skin Level 3'(=): +35 Armor, +10 LR, -10 Mobility, +10 Extra armor against ballistics. **Attachment: (If any) **Special: (If any) *(Head)'Spectre Helmet'(*): +20 LR, +15(30) Armor, Ignore's 1 Wound per battle. **'Mod: HUD': +15 Perception **'Special: Spectre Vision': +10 Perception, negate Called Shot penalties. *(Belt)'Spectre Belt'(++): +10 Insight *'(Acc1)Roan's Pocket Watch'(*+): A Black Pocket Watch that doesn't reflect light, inscribed with 'Speed, Surprise, and Violence of Action.' **'Special:' +15 Minutes A Day. **'Mod1: Garrote: +15 Bonus to attempting to garrote someone. +5 Damage a turn while being strangled. **'Mod2: '+7 Stealth Consumables *x1 5.56(=) 30/30 Magazines *x2 5.56(+) 30/30 Magazine(+5 Accuracy) *x2 5.56(++) 30/30 Magazine(+10 Accuracy -5 Leth) *x3 5.56 0/30 Magazines *x2 .45(=) 12/12 Magazines *x63 5.56(=) Casings *x1 Pistol Parts(=) *x15 Units of ++ Preserved Cheese *x10 Twinkies *x2 5.56 bullets Tools *Night vision Binoculars(=): +10 Perception, +10 Darkness Tolerance *Video Camera(=) Nothing Special *1 Medical Kit(*) *1 Rusty Electronics Tool Kit(-) *'''Tool Name/Condition: (effect) (x__) Quick Rolls Combat 3d100+34 M4 Magic Tools Other 1d100+32 Stealth History Roan Terran was born into a military family in Fort Benning, Georgia to a military family, his father being a sergeant in the 75th Ranger Regiment. Roan spent part of his childhood at Fort Benning, then when his father joined the Green Beret's his family moved to Fort Bragg, North Carolina. After that Roan ended up staying there for his middle and high school life. His father trained him from a young age to survive and take care of his self, even teaching him some tradecraft skills taught to the Green Beret's and Rangers. Roan never really had any problems growing up, his mother was a stay at home wife and his father was always nice enough when he was around. When his father was deployed he left Roan with training instructions and would grade him when he returned. When Roan was a freshmen in high school is father was killed while deployed, his mother and him being told it was a training accident. Roan had a typical school life up through highschool and once he graduated he immediately joined the Army like his father even going into the 75th Ranger Regiment. Roan had some trouble with ranger school but he excelled and pulled through. Once out of Ranger School he got accepted into the Delta Force training program which he went through successfully becoming a fully trained operator for the United States Special Forces. Once in the special forces he was selected for various special experimental procedures to produce better soldiers, some did make him a bit better but nothing worth the trouble, some did leave him with some interesting aftereffects for a time but they all faded away. Roan was then sent all over the world and loaned out to various allies to spy, kill, train and all manner of other things. He even took out quite a few high-value targets during his 5 years in Delta Force. Roan was an exemplary soldier though due to the nature of his work he got almost no recognition for what he did, he didn't mind however; more exposure was a bad thing in his line of work. Roan spent most of his time when not overseas at Fort Bragg, North Carolina, and the nearby town of Fayetteville, training or just relaxing. Roan was deployed in Afghanistan when news of the outbreak reached him. Roan was on the first plane back to the US once he found out. After learning the extent of the outbreak he made a beeline for his mother's house and found that she had turned so he put her down then just made his way west helping where he could while trying to avoid a horrible zombie death. Extras (Optional) Wounds: -35 leg Hours: 24+6/24 Stamina: 31/31 Regen: 19/Day Mana: 0/0 Regen: 9/Day Modified(*+) Military Mark 14 Mod 0 EBR: 35(+5)/2/+20(+32); -5 Recoil; 7.62x51mm NATO or .308 Winchester Long Range Shot: +5 Accuracy, -1 Speed Attachment: Police Scope(*+) (+12 Accuracy; -5 Recoil, -5 Exotic; Infared) Special: Burst Fire - +10 Lethality, -5 Recoil, +1 Speed Dragonskin: 40, 12 LR, -10 mob, +12 LR vs bullets Trench Knife 70/3/+10 37 7.62x51MM GRY Herb Mix: Recover 1 character from KO, +1 Success Healing check, and perma +5 endurance(For rest of rooms) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *The Stoic *Trope 2 Delete the one that doesn't correspond with the area that your character will be in.